Solve for $x$ : $10 = \dfrac{x}{5}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $5$ $ 10 {\cdot 5} = \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $50 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5}$ $x = 50$